


Untitled

by idekwhatimdoin



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekwhatimdoin/pseuds/idekwhatimdoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilya was once part of the Dark Side but now he's been given a chance by the Council. Can he stay away from the Dark Side? And what happens when he meets a certain Skywalker and his Padawan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me and please no hateful comments. If you don't like this pairing then keep it to yourself cause I do (well, I kinda like it).
> 
> Comment+leave kudos+bookmark

I glanced up as the door slid open, the light streaming into the dark room I called my quarters. Two clones stood at the entrance, one sporting dark blue markings while the other sported orange ones, both clones being familiar to me. I watched with eagle eyes as they both approached me, blasters attached to their hips. 

Rex held a familiar black jaw mask, lifting it in his hand as they stopped in front of me. I sent a nasty look at the restraint, knowing that it kept me from using the force, telekinetically. 

“I’m sorry about this, sir.” Rex apologized as I sat up for him, the unwelcome feeling of the cold material pressing against my skin as I felt the my abilities to use the force telekinetically, blocked off by the wall the mask formed in my mind. I let out a frustrated sigh under my breath as I stood, attaching my crossguard lightsabers to my hip before Rex and Cody stood to the side, guns drawn as they waited to escort me. 

I started towards the door, knowing that they were following by the way the force shifted around them. I knew the reason for the Jedi Council’s wariness when it comes to me. The only reason they had accepted me from the dark side was because “it was such a waste of strong talent to disperse him to the outside where he is a victim to the dark side.” So they decided to rehabilitate me, try to bring me away from the dark and into the light.

But that was a few weeks ago, my loyalty and ability to get missions done gaining their trust little by little, being able now to carry my lightsabers around with me. So I was under the one Jedi Knight that was willing to take me as their responsibility. The one and only Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The staff of the Jedi Cruiser walked through the halls, some in a hurry, some having more time. Clones patrolled, footsteps in perfect unison as they marched, blasters in resting position. Voices echoed, bouncing off the walls as Rex and Cody gave nods to the clones that either saluted or acknowledged them with a nod and “sirs.” 

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the force around me rippled, signaling that something was close, very close- I was stopped in my tracks as said thing slammed into me, not hard enough to send me stumbling, but hard enough to distort me for a second. I looked down, hearing an “oof” from the obvious person, seeing that it was in fact a Togruta of a very surprising young age for a youngling to be affiliated with the Jedi. 

“Ahsoka!” A strong, slightly gravely, not too much, voice called out, mixed with slight alarm. The said girl appeared to be a Padawan, a lightsaber attached to her hip as she backed up, bright blue eyes rising to meet my eye, seeing her only through my right eye. My left eye had been stroked through by a lightsaber, the blade cutting from my jaw and through my eyebrow. My bangs were styled in a way that would cover it up from view as side bangs. 

She stared at me for a few moments before footsteps sounded, seeing her blue eyes move to look at something to my left. 

“Whose this?” The voice pondered before I turned my head, my right eye catching sight of a guy with brown hair and blue eyes, a scar striking through his right eye. Being unable to see him from my blind sight, his appearance sent my heart racing, eyes flying wide as I jerked away, Rex and Cody grabbing to either side of my shoulders to try and steady me. 

“Easy there, sir. It’s alright.” 

“Woah. Sorry.” The guy apologized as he blinked in shock at my reaction. I noticed, letting out a small growl under my breath in anger at myself before I stood by myself, rolling my shoulders as I met the sight of the two Jedi in front of me.

“We’re sorry, General Skywalker but the Jedi Council highly suggest that no one is to approach from Ilya’s right side.” Rex explained and I watched as the older Jedi nodded in understanding.

“You’re Ilya?” Ahsoka exclaimed in shock before, who I assume is her master, called her off.

“Snips!” She lowered her head in slight dejection, crossing her arms.

“Good. I see you’ve met Ilya.” 

We all looked to see Obi-Wan walking towards us, a smirk on his face. 

“More like run into him.” Ahsoka mumbled.

“Snips!”

“Hm. Well, you better get along with him cause he’s going to be under your command from now on, Anakin.” Obi-Wan stated causing everyone to have different reactions towards the news.

“What?!” Anakin.

“What?” Ahsoka.

“But sir!” Cody protested but was silenced my Obi-Wan’s hand. 

“I already asked the Council and they said it was fine. Plus, it would be good for Ilya to get closer to other Jedi.” Obi-Wan informed and I rolled my head to the side, eye rolling before I set my eyes back on him, seeing him with an eye roll of his own. 

“Don’t give me that, Ilya.” I gave him a look before I turned to look at Anakin.

“Woah, woah, woah. Hold on, there. So I have to look after both her and him?” Anakin exclaimed as he gestured to Ahsoka and I, me sending an irritated look to the hand.

“Hey!” Ahsoka protested before glaring at her master. “I heard that.”

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

“TIE fighter!” The drop ship trembled as a blast from the TIE fighters gun stroke an engine, sending the alarms blaring as a red light started to flash. The ship started to spin out of control as smoke streamed from the blown engine.

“Hold on!” 

A high pitched scream drew my attention as I turned my head to see the Padawan tumbling back, unable to grasp anything to steady herself.

“Ahsoka!” I watched as Anakin tried to grab her but missed, watching in fear as she went falling towards the open hatch, right towards me. Just before she could tumble out fully, I reached out, snatching her wrist as she continued to hang out of the door. I pulled her in, wrapping an arm around her securely as she hit my chest, Anakin using the force to slam the door shut before either of us could fly out. 

“Brace! Brace!”

ΩΩΩΩΩ ANAKIN ΩΩΩΩΩ

The faint smell of burnt metal and gas aroused me as I let out a groan, managing to force my eyes open to see the site of the drop ship. I tried to sit up, only to be pinned down by one of the drop ships wings that must have fallen off on impact. I gripped the edge of it, grunting in effort as I pushed it off of me, hearing it groan as it scraped against the dirt before it fell heavily with a thud. 

I pushed myself up onto my feet, coughing as I scanned the area. The fire adorning the wreckage of the drop ship crackled and fizzed as smoke arose, scattered around in pieces. I stepped over the debris walking past the main body of the ship, searching for life but only picking up dead bodies of the few clone troops that had accompanied us. I straightened up as I saw that pieces of the ship had flown into the forest, following the path that was created by the crashing debris. 

“Master!” Ahsoka. I turned, seeing her running towards me, soot covering her as she stopped in front of me in relief. “Oh thank god I found you.”

Cody was behind her, soot covering his helmet and armor. 

“General, I’ve managed to contact Rex and he’s gone to look for General Ilya.”

I nodded before looking at Ahsoka with a smirk.

“So, then where do we find them?”

A shout of anger rang through the air followed by the crack of a tree, eyes catching sight of a couple of trees bending and smacking against others.

“Well, we found someone.”

ΩΩΩΩΩ ILYA ΩΩΩΩΩ

I let out a hiss of pain as I stretched the gash that adorned my side, feeling something warm and sticky on my side. My wrist popped each time I put pressure on it. I cursed the piece of debris that had landed on me on impact, flinging it a mile away with a shout of anger, hearing a satisfying crack of the debris snapping a few unfortunate trees in half.

‘Dammit.’ I managed to push myself onto my feet with quite an effort, my injured wrist cradling my side carefully as I fell against a tree, leaning on it heavily as I breathed through the screaming pain in my side. 

“Sir!” I tensed up as a hand was placed on my shoulder, turning my head to see Rex standing there, dirt and soot covering him from head to toe. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” I ground out, grimacing as I curled into myself more, Rex turning to drawing an arm around his shoulder to support me.

“You have to let people help you, General Ilya.” I gave in, allowing Rex to help me as we started to walk towards where the crash site was. Each step sent an ache of pain through me but I ignored it, pushing myself to go farther.

“Rex! General Ilya!” I looked up at my name, catching sight of Cody, Anakin and Ahsoka as they ran over to stop in front of us. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“General Ilya was injured upon impact.” Rex explained as Cody moved to my other side, helping Rex settle me down on a rock nearby. 

“Rex, Cody, take watch.” Anakin ordered as he walked over to kneel in front of me. I clenched my teeth as he gently moved my arm, checking the gash.

“Is he okay?” Ahsoka asked from behind him, peering over.

“Hm. Thankfully, it’s not too deep.” He said before he pulled back, turning to look at Rex.

“Do either of you have a first aid?”

“I do.” Cody swung his pack off, rummaging through it before he pulled out his first aid.

“Here.” He passed it to Ahsoka who gave it to Anakin. He immediately started looking through it, drawing out a roll of bandages and salve.

“This is gonna hurt.” He applied salve to the wound and my breath hitched but I forced my jaws tight, holding in the utter of pain that tried to escape. 

“Ya think?” I managed to force out sarcastically.

“Hm. So he speaks!” Anakin mused as he looked up to meet my eye. As soon as our eyes met, something sparked in me, causing my heart to start beating in a way that hasn’t happened since Brice. A part of me told me to keep contact but the other yelled at me to break it, knowing exactly what my heart was starting to hope for. I looked down, allowing him to wrap the bandages around the gash before he went to look at my wrist.

“Can I see your hand?” I lifted it, offering it to him. He smiled, glancing up at me, which my eyes met before darting away again, before he wrapped his hand around my wrist, probing at it carefully with his fingers. I let out a small gasp as my arm reflexively jerked away from whatever was sending pain. I saw Anakin wince slightly as he looked up at me.

“Sorry.” He turned his attention back to my wrist, determining the problem. “It’s not broken but it is sprained. You must have landed on it during the crash.”

He began to wrap the bandages around it, making sure that I could still use it if needed but enough to support it. “There.”

He held a hand out once he stood. I stared at it, hesitant about trusting too quickly but decided that it couldn’t hurt. He pulled me up and I held my wrist, feeling how sore it was. “Be careful won’t you? You don’t want to strain it any further.”

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter Two

ΩΩΩΩΩ ANAKIN ΩΩΩΩΩ

“We’ll set up camp here.” I announced as we made it to a small clearing, big enough for a small fire, resting areas and a watch area. 

“Finally. We’ve been walking for hours.” Ahsoka groaned as she immediately dropped to the ground onto her back, arms wide at her sides.

“Hey, that’s not true. We haven’t been walking for hours.” I scoffed and she raised herself on her elbows to send me a ‘really’ look. I thought about this for a moment before rolling my eyes. “Okay, fine. It’s true. You win.”

“Always nice to prove you wrong, Master.”

“Watch it, Snips.” 

A huff of quiet laughter brought my attention to Ilya as he was set down on a fallen log, Rex and Cody moving to start a fire. I thought about going over, thinking against it before deciding. I walked over, taking a seat next to him as we both stared at Rex and Cody as they prepared the fire. 

“You don’t talk much, do you?” I questioned as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He didn’t answer for a moment before responding.

“No. Not really.”

“And why is that?” 

“Why, would you like me to talk more?”

“Do you usually talk more?”

“Yes, but do I want to?”

I let out a chuckle as I glanced down before looking back at him, a small smile tugging at my lips.

“Do you always answer a question with a question?”

“I don’t know. Would you like me to answer in some other fashion?”

Warmth filled my chest with each passing word that was exchanged between us, the feeling of joy and wanting to be around him invaded my thoughts. Something just feels right around him, like I’ve known him for a long time but I just met him earlier today. But I couldn’t put my finger on it. A spark jolted through my chest as I thought about his quirkiness, shaking my head.

‘What have I gotten myself into?’

ΩΩΩΩΩ ILYA ΩΩΩΩΩ

I sat on the outside of the camp, leaned against a tree as I fixed my eyes on one of my lightsabers, spinning it around, testing my wrist capacity. I winced as a pop of pain spiked from it, a grunt of frustration escaping me as I hurled the weapon away, hearing it snap a branch or two, rustling into a bush somewhere. I huffed, hitting my back against the trunk of the tree, eyes moving to the bandages around my wrist. 

I frowned, clenching it before the urge to acquire my weapon back caught my thoughts. I closed my eyes, feeling through my surroundings before locating the lost object as well as enjoying the darkness that came with, allowing me to relax for a moment. I reached out, calling with the force, hearing the familiar sound of something flying through the trees, the solid cylinder of the shaft hitting against my palm, fingers curling around it. 

I opened my eyes, glancing at the lightsaber before going to place it back on my belt just before footsteps reached my ear. I rose slowly, igniting it, the hum of the energy vibrating in my hand. 

I waited, listened.

Crack, snap, snap.

Snap, crack, snap.

Crack.

Snap.

Cra-

The whoosh of a lightsaber swishing through the air rose, paired by an almost identical whoosh before ending in a loud sharp zap of two swords of energy colliding against each other, the hum and energy snapping here and there.

My eyes focused on the green bladed lightsaber contrasting against my white crossguard one, the crossing beams catching the other blade, trailing down to see the orange skin and blue and white markings of a Togruta, knowing there was only one who was of such species and young enough to be here.

I lowered my weapon, extinguishing the flame as it twirled in my other hand before clipping to my belt.

“I could have killed you.”

“But you didn’t.” She retorted and I rolled my eyes, walking back to my spot, sitting back down. She followed, taking a seat next to me, proceeding to clean her lightsaber. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, deciding that she wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

“Aren’t you suppose to be asleep?”

“Aren’t you? You’re the one whose injured. Master did protest.”

I let out a sharp tongue click, cutting her off from further words.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve.”

“Yeah, so I’ve been told.” She stated as she looked down at her weapon, finger sliding against the surface of the shaft as I caught the swift glance she sent me. “It’s the reason Master nicknamed me Snips. Cause of my snippy attitude.”

“Hn.”

Silence took over as I gazed out along dense forest, eyes sweeping over the shadows that covered the tall, towering trees, the only light being from the moonlight that shone from above, the twinkling stars glittering. 

“So, you utilize Jar’Kai?” 

“Yeah. Why?”

“I do too. But, would it be possible if you could maybe, teach me something’s that you know?”

I blinked at her, unprepared by the question.

“Uh, sure. I guess.”

“Thank you!” 

ΩΩΩΩΩ AHSOKA ΩΩΩΩΩ

I sat next to Ilya as we kept watch. I wanted to have a chance to talk to Ilya but tiredness was starting to creep up to me. I tried to fight a yawn, my jaw clenching to try and preserve it but it won. I raised my hand to cover my mouth as I yawned, aware of the eyes that were on me. 

“Are you tired?”

I looked to see Ilya staring at me, his lime green eye holding a questioning look. It was true that I wanted to talk to him but I also wanted to know what he was like because so far, he didn’t seem like someone who’d be part of the Dark Side. But everyone had secrets. One was why his hair was covering the left side of his face. I was curious about that ever since I first bumped into him but I was too tired to worry about it right now.

“No.” 

He gave me a disbelieving look, before a shake of his head.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Yawn.

“You are a stubborn one aren’t you?”

“Who wants to know?”

He gave a small chuckle.

“Go get some sleep Ahsoka.”

I stared at him in surprise, having him say someone’s name for the first time. He looked at me funny.

“What?”

“You said my name!”

A smile stretched across my face, knowing that I was finally getting though to this Jedi.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

ΩΩΩΩΩ ILYA ΩΩΩΩΩ

Well, so Ahsoka didn’t follow my suggestion to go get some sleep because she wasn’t tired. But now guess what? I’m stuck with a sleeping Padawan next to me, curled up on the cold ground. I stared at her, puzzled as to what to do. Should I leave her? Should I bring her back to her bed next to the fire?

I sighed as I went with the latter, standing up to move towards her. I wrapped one arm under her legs and the other behind her back before I stood, carefully carrying her in my arms. She made a sleepy sound as I moved, stilling me for a moment as to not to wake her. 

Once I was sure she was still asleep, I let out a breath, one that I was not aware I was holding. I started back towards the camp, but came across an unexpected face. Surprised water blue eyes stared at me, glancing down at the Padawan in my arms.

“Uh…”

“What are you doing up?” I asked the tall Jedi, watching as he snapped back into focus.

“I came to find where Ahsoka had gone. I woke up but she wasn’t on her sleeping mat.” He explained and I bit my lip, glancing down at her. “But I see that she was perfectly fine.”

“Yeah. She fell asleep even though I told her to get some rest. So I was just bringing her back.” 

“Stubborn one she is.”

“Yeah. You’re lucky to have her as a Padawan.” I complimented. He looked at me, head tilting slightly. “She’s strong.”

He smiled, nodding. “Yeah she is.”

We were startled as she made another noise, shifting in my arms. We were both surprised as she turned, pressed into my chest, hearing her sigh in content. Anakin chuckled as he looked at me, eyes meeting. His blue eyes gleamed with amusement.

“She likes you.” I let out a nervous chuckle before urgently wanting to hand her over.

“Well, here.”

I walked towards him, making sure to get close enough to hand her over to him securely. He got the message, lifting his arms to grab her from mine, ignoring the spark that ran through me when Anakin brushed against me, knowing that he felt the same thing since he startled slightly. I played it cool. It must have been a static shock.

Once I was sure he had her in his arms securely, I slowly pulled away, clearing my throat.

“Well, uh, get some rest.” 

He nodded, a smile on his face and I couldn't help but spare a small one before I turned around, missing the look that appeared in his eyes once I left.


	3. Chapter Three

I glanced at Ahsoka as she yawned, her back to me due to the fact of being behind Anakin and her. Rex and Cody walked behind me, gun in hand but resting as they glanced around at the forest around us.

“You still tired?” Anakin questioned as he raised an eyebrow down at her as they walked, pushing the leaves and branches that hung too low, away from them. Ahsoka nodded, raising her eyes to meet his.

“Yeah. But I don’t remember making it back to my sleeping mat.” She muttered and I was startled when I raised my eyes to see Anakin staring back at me over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. I felt my jaw almost go slack as the back of my neck started to get warm, turning my head away to push a branch away, holding it from hitting Rex and Cody on their way through.

‘Stop acting like that. Remember Tarek?’

I immediately cursed myself as my mind was invaded by the sadness that followed every memory of Tarek, closing the gate before anymore could escape. I was startled for the second time when suddenly there was a presence next to me, looking over just to have to look up when I didn’t see a head. 

My mind went on high alert but not like when I’m under fire or under danger. It was a different type.

“Is everything alright?” Anakin questioned and I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came, closing my mouth again.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine.”

“Are you sure? You looked very, uh, troubled. That’s the word.” Ahsoka pitched in and I shook my head.

“I’m sure. I’m fine.” I concluded, noticing Ahsoka nod but Anakin kept an eye on me, unconvinced. 

“Hey, we’re almost out of the forest!” Ahsoka exclaimed happily as she started to run towards the opening. 

“Ahsoka wait-” Anakin warned but she just motioned for us to hurry over her shoulder.

“Come on-” My eyes widened as a shadow alerted me at the opening from the forest, eyes catching sight of a super battle droid catching sight of Ahsoka, 3 others arriving as they surrounded her, arms raised and ready to fire their canons. 

“Ahsoka!” I shouted as I ran forwards, propelling myself into the air by force jumping. Both my lightsabers flew into my hands as I landed in front of Ahsoka, igniting them as I sprung up, spinning as the blades sliced through the middle of the droids, sending them to the ground. 

“What- ah!” A battle droid shouted, its blaster firing at us. I deflected the blasts with my sunrider’s destiny lightsaber, while I reached back with my other hand, white lightsaber distinguished just to pull Ahsoka to her feet. Anakin ran forwards, slashing the droid in half, falling off the cliff that was hiding from our sights. 

“Master!” Ahsoka exclaimed in worry as she ran forwards. I followed, catching sight of the hundred droids that were stationed beneath the cliff and farther, the urgency to pull Anakin up increasing as to not be spotted.

“Uh, a little help here!” He called as I dropped to my knees, clasping one of Anakin’s hands in mine. Once I had a grip, I pulled him with a grunt, feeling him hit the ground next to me as I fell back slightly.

“You’re heavier than you look.” I muttered over his heavy breathing.

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” He questioned between breaths.

“Which would you prefer?” This earned a huff of laughter as we stood, Cody and Rex reaching us. Ahsoka made it to Anakin’s side, a angry look on her face before she gave him a solid hit to the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?” He yelped as he rubbed his arm.

“For being reckless.”

“Our pick up point is on that cliff.” Anakin pointed towards the cliff that was behind the horde. “The question is, how do we get there?”

“We’ll have to go through.” 

“There’s about 60 battle droids, 20 B2s, 10 droidekas and one homing spider droid.” Cody stated and Rex nodded before they turned to Anakin.

“So what’s the plan?”

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

I stood with my arms crossed as I looked over the clearing below, watching as the droids carried on with whatever they were doing. I glanced over my shoulder to see Ahsoka and Anakin still at it, words flying back and forth between them in a normal heated argument between a feisty Padawan and a quick to anger Master.

“I just think that maybe you don’t trust me enough to lead Rex and Cody into battle.”

“It's not about trust. It's about getting the job done right.”

“So you don't trust me to get the job done right. I knew it.”

“Snips, I never said-”

“No, it's okay. I understand. I'm the Padawan. You're the Master.” 

I rubbed my temple as a headache started to come on, Rex and Cody just watching as they had no clue as to what to do in this situation.

“If you don't trust me, then maybe you should send me back.”

“Don't tempt me, snips.”

I had enough, unfolding my arms as I turned to them, interrupting their bickering with a forceful voice. My blood boiled in anger and annoyance as I unleashed it as I addressed them.

“Hey!” I snapped, seeing them both snap their heads over at the startling tone, Cody and Rex even jumping in shock. I glared at them darkly, knowing that it wasn’t proper but I knew that if I didn’t they’d never stop. I initiated the glare that I would send to those who would disobey me when I was part of the Dark Side. “If neither of you are going to make a plan then I am!”

“Rex, Cody go with Anakin and attack from the left. Ahsoka you’re with me.” I walked to the edge of the cliff, looking back to give one last piece of information which would for sure get them moving before I jumped down from the cliff. “And don’t make any noise getting into position.”

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

I planned out my attack while I waited for Ahsoka in the bushes. She ran up beside me crouching down as she peered out as well.

“So, what’s the plan?” She asked in a whisper and I glanced down at her.

“There is no plan.” 

“What?”

“Just slice and dice.” 

“Wait, but-” She shut her mouth frowning before she smiled. “The one with the highest amount of kills wins.”

I let out a huff as I looked at her, a smirk on my face. “You’re on.”

I force jumped out of the bushes, landing in a crouch as I grabbed my lightsabers holding one in reverse Shien style as the points trailed against the ground, sending sparks and burning lines in the dirt. 

“Jedi!” 

I slashed at the closest droids, deflecting the blaster shots they sent my way. Ahsoka ran in, her lightsabers spinning in a whirl of color as she slashed through a group of droids.

“6!”

I dodged a close swing of a B2s droids arm, slicing it across the bottom, separating its legs from its torso before sending a group of droids flying back, watching as they fell apart as they hit others in a domino affect as I pushed my hand out.

“20!”

Anakin, Rex and Cody entered the fight, the droids starting to freak. “They’re everywhere!”

“21, 22, 23, 24, 25.”

This repeated over and over, lightsabers spinning and flying within my hands as I cut and sliced the droids around us in flurries of swift movements. I rammed my lightsaber behind me, impaling the super droid behind me before I spun it into reverse handle, slicing a droids head off. 

“Master! Watch out!” My eyes darted towards the voice, seeing Ahsoka being barraged by multiple droids, eyes shifting to catch sight of Anakin. His lightsaber was currently impaled in a B2, though it was jammed within the circuits as he sent droids that were uncomfortably close flying back. Anakin had caught the attention of the spider droid, a blast from its bottom laser cannon sent him ramming into the rock wall next to him, the ground shaking as the droid approached him.

“Master!” Ahsoka cried out in urgency as she fought to get to him. I ran at it, killing any droids in my way before using a forward hand gesture to push at the droid, disorienting it as it creaked as its legs sent its large body tilting sideways and away from Anakin. It scrambled to its feet, legs stabbing into the ground to get a stable base as it positioned its laser cannons to fire at me as I ran. 

I wasted no time in tossing my lightsabers, directing them as they spun to severe the bottom laser, cutting through the front legs on their way back. It crumbled down, unable to support its body without all legs, allowing me to propel myself upwards, grabbing my lightsabers in the process, and impale the top of the body over and over as it made jerky movements in its effort to toss me off. I severed the top laser cannon, jumping to each of its standing legs as I sliced through them before landing back on the ground, lightsabers distinguished.

It whirled on me angrily, one of its severed legs moving to ram into me. I visualized a claw-like gesture in my mind as I stopped its attack from reaching me, suspending it in place as I rose my other hand, raising the rest of its body. I crushed it, clenching my fists before I slammed it down, igniting my lightsabers as I jumped, cutting through the body from the bottom, twisting my body in the air to face it once more as I sliced through the rest on my decent. It fell into two pieces, the metal still sparking and orange from my blades.

“Retreat! Retreat!” The droids screeched from seeing their strongest droid fall, running in a effort to get away.

I watched as they ran, distinguishing my lightsabers before placing them on my hips. Anakin and Ahsoka approached me as Rex and Cody made sure they were all dead.

“Thanks back there.” Anakin said and I looked at him and nodded.

“Wouldn’t want a Padawan to loose their Master.” I muttered, remembering my master.

“So, how many did you kill?” Ahsoka asked me and I turned to her.

“How many did you?”

“40.” I smirked at her as I thought of my kill count.

“70. I win.” I said before I started walking towards the cliff where our transport would be, hearing the drop ships flying over head just in time.

“What? No fair! The spider only counts as one!” She protested as she ran after me.


	4. Chapter Four

“Are you sure you would like to greet them?” I questioned in weariness as I walked beside Satine through the halls of the Jedi Cruiser, the clones that walked through the halls making sure to make way. The only reason for Satine’s presence on this ship was to escort her back to Mandalore as this was for a special reason. The reason that was given was because she had heard of the news of Ilya being on this ship.

For her interest in Ilya, I had no clue.

After I had asked her that question, she had just given me a dull look. “What is the sudden interest?”

“Why? Is it wrong for me to want to greet them as they come aboard?” I was puzzled by this, face frozen in one of utter confusion. Luckily that was cut short as the doors ahead opened with a hiss, three familiar faces and two familiar helmets coming into view.

Anakin was smirking smugly as he stared at Ilya from beside Ahsoka, Ahsoka seeming to bicker Ilya’s ear off about something while he sent a glare Anakin’s way.

“Can you? Can you, please? Master suggested it.” Ahsoka pleaded.

“Yes, ‘Master’ did.” Ilya stated accusingly as he kept his gaze on Anakin who raised his hands up in surrender, a chuckle escaping him.

“Hey, don’t blame me. She’s been wanting to learn more about Jar’Kai and you seem to be the only one we’ve run into who can.” Anakin explained matter of factly.

“Well you also know Jar’Kai but you just don’t utilize it.”

“That’s why you’d be the better teacher for her.”

They continued to bicker as I tilted my head, eyes squinting slightly as I analyzed something about how Anakin was acting with Ilya, enjoying that both my Padawans had gotten along as well as with Anakin’s Padawan. But I also noticed how Anakin seemed more lively and interested while around him, noticing how much they were like an old married couple, arguing over the slightest most unnecessary things but sometimes important things like in this instance, getting Ahsoka trained more in the fighting style of Jar’Kai 

My attention was called back by the person beside me as I remembered what I was questioning her about before.

“But why would you want to greet them?” I stated as we continued to walk down the hall towards the approaching five.

“Isn’t it what a mother does? Greet their son?” She dropped the bomb as I froze, eyes moving to the five approaching. I knew that Rex and Cody weren’t her son, knowing that they were clones, not Ahsoka, obviously, not Anakin so the only one possible was…

Ilya. The dirty blonde hair, the fair skin. The posture…

How did I not see it before?

“Wait, Ilya is your son?” I exclaimed in complete confusion as I turned to stare at Satine, her thin figure walking ahead of me as I stopped in my tracks in the moment of gathering this data.

“Yes. My only child.”

“And how come I had never been told?” I questioned, rather irritated that I wasn’t shared this news after how much we’ve been through together in the past. I jogged to her side as she stopped walking, turning to face me with a obvious face.

“You didn’t ask.” My jaw went slack as I stared at her in disbelief at her answer, watching as she just turned away once more.

“That’s hardly an excuse.” She stopped in front of me, whirling to set a steady blue gaze on me as she narrowed her eyes.

“Is it wrong for a mother not to announce to the whole universe that she has a son? And that son is to be part of the Jedi Order?” She challenged and I shut my mouth, glancing away under her harsh gaze before I met hers, head bowed slightly.

“No. It’s not.”

“Good.”

“But why keep that a secret?” I asked after a few moments, watching as her eyes lowered sadly, turning as she gazed at the ground.

“It is not easy to say that the Duchess of Mandalore’s son is part of the Jedi Order or that they were once ruled by the clutches of the Dark Side.” She explained as she turned to gaze at Ilya as they started to approach after having stopped in the hall to settle things and separate from the clone Commanders. “I did not wish to go through the discrimination from the empire but also cause I did not wish for Ilya to go through it.”

“He was such a sweet boy and when he turned, I had thought it was my fault. My fault for not having spent quality time with him, duties coming first before my blood.” She turned back to me, a determined look on her face. “But I am making an effort to try and mend the time that was lost for hope that he does not fall to the Dark Side once more.”

I understood her feelings, knowing how sweet Ilya was when he was my apprentice, always eager to learn new tricks, ones that had been passed down from Qui-Gon Jinn to me and now, to him.

“I won’t let him be consumed by the dark again. I promise you that.” I told her sincerely as she let a small sad smile as she gazed at me before turning to the approaching Jedi.

ΩΩΩΩΩ ILYA ΩΩΩΩΩ

“That’s why you’d be the better teacher for her.”

“And how come?”

“Cause she wouldn’t be able to keep up.”

“ _Or_ cause _you_ wouldn’t be able to keep up.” I stated as I crossed my arms. He turned to me with a raised eyebrow as he crossed his arms, an easy look on his face.

“Oh really?”

“Yes really. In fact, if I taught her, she wouldn’t be able to keep up with me.” I said confidently as he stared down at me, being taller than me by a few inches. “I doubt even you could keep up.”

“Well, is that a challenge?”

“I don’t know, is it?”

“Okay, so if you two are done flirting, Master Kenobi is coming our way.” Ahsoka informed as she squeezed between us and I took a step back as I realized just how close we’d been to each other, neck heating up as I turned away.

“Obi-Wan.” I greeted as he approached. He nodded his head, the usual smile on his face. What surprised me was who appeared at his side, a smile on her face. My eyes widened in shock as she gazed up at me.

“Mother?” I exclaimed as I blinked, watching as she approached me closer, arms wrapping around my ribs due to the height difference.

“Mother?” Anakin exclaimed in confusion as he turned to Obi-Wan for an explanation as to which he just opened his mouth to say something before sighing, waving his hand as to tell him he’ll tell him later.

“Ilya.” She sighed in relief as she hugged me, pulling back to raise a hand to push back my bangs. I caught her hand, giving her a warning look.

“Mother.” She frowned slightly as I stopped her advances, her eyes meeting mine.

“Can I look upon my child’s face without interference?”

“Not when there is a scar that sickens their face.” I muttered hatefully as I focused on looking through my left eye, only retrieving blackness.

“It does not affect me, you are my son.” She stated strongly as she narrowed her eyes, using her demanding mom face to break down my protests. I sighed in defeat, turning my head to the right reluctantly as I hung my head. I dropped her hand, allowing her access to the left side of my face. She rose it, carefully sweeping away the bangs that shielded the scar from sight, her eyes trailing along the disfigurement.

Everything was quiet as she trailed her fingers along the scar, feeling them over my eyelid as I reflexively closed it. I glanced over to see Obi-Wan followed Satine’s hand as it trailed across the scars, his face holding one of sympathy. Anakin was staring with an unreadable look while Ahsoka held one of sadness but mixed with…

Amazement.

That wasn’t a look I was used to, usually looks of horror or pity. That’s why I cover the scar up. I was brought back to my mother’s actions when she pressed a kiss along the scar, laying one last one on my eyelid.

“My poor child.” She whispered in utter heartbroken and I gritted my teeth as my jaw tensed, reaching up to grab her hand, pulling it away from me.

“See, this is why I didn’t want to show you.” I bit harshly as I moved to walk past her. “Why are you suddenly so interested in me anyway? You never were!”

“Ilya.”

I stormed past her, hearing my name die on her tongue as she stared after me sadly, eyes filled with regret.

ΩΩΩΩΩ ANAKIN ΩΩΩΩΩ

Silence hung in the air as I stared after Ilya’s retreating figure, seeing how pained Satine was about her son’s outburst.

_“Why are you suddenly so interested in me anyway? You never were!”_

I wonder what he meant by that. But I’m intended to find out.

“I should go talk to him.” Obi-Wan suggested but I stopped him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll go.” I volunteered and he nodded and I gave him a reassuring smile. I was about to leave when I remembered one of the vital pieces of information I needed to ask him. “Where’s his room?”

Once I got the answer, I looked over my shoulder. “Snips, stay here.”

“But Master-”

“I can’t hear you!”

She let out a huff as I left, walking through the halls again and again as I searched for him. The first stop I made was his room, opening it by moving my arm to the side, force opening it. The sight that I was greeted with was quite monstrous. Lightsaber marks were everywhere, across the wall, the ceiling, the furniture. Things were flipped over, discarded in the midst of the storm. I closed the door, frowning. Okay, no sign.

The next place I checked was going to ask Rex and Cody, knowing that they were the usual troopers to escort Ilya, maybe having an idea as to where he had stormed off to. The problem was, I had to find Rex and then Cody.

Thankfully, luck was in my favor, catching both commanders chatting about attack strategies. I walked up to them, eyes looking around to see if there was any chance Ilya would be down here.

“Rex, Cody.”

“General Skywalker.”

“General.”

“Have either of you seen Ilya?” I questioned as they faced me. I was starting to get a little worried, but didn’t know why. We just met two days ago. I brushed it off for Ilya just being one of those people who people like being around once they meet him properly.

“No. Why? Is there a problem?”

“Should we inform the captain?” My full attention turned to them as I shook my head frantically.

“No, no, no, no. Everything is fine. It’s just he had a little run in with his mother and it didn’t end well.” I explained and they nodded.

“Our apologies but we haven’t seen him.”

“No worries. I’m sure I’ll find him creeping around at some point.”

“But there is somewhere he enjoy to go.”

“Where?” I asked a little too urgently.

“The observation deck.”

“Thanks.” I jogged to suggested location, occasionally giving a “excuse me” or a “sorry” to those I ran by, bewildering them. The door immediately opened for me, sensing my approach as I slowed, eyes searching the deck for the hidden male. I let out a breath of relief as I saw him hunched over by the window, arms crossed on the railing as he was hunched over.

“You are one hard person to find.” I complimented as I walked over to join him, leaning against the railing next to him. “Had me running around the entire ship looking for you.”

“Really?” He mumbled unenthusiastically. I frowned, looking over at him.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Well I do. I’m not leaving until you talk.” I turned, leaning my back on the railing as I crossed my arms, facing the doors.

“Why are you so persistent about this?”

“Because I care about you. And I know its weird since we basically just met but there’s just something about you.”

There was a nagging silence that followed, the feeling of eyes staring at me as I turned my head to see Ilya staring at me with a look that was unfamiliar to me. But I think I’ve seen Padme give me that look.

“What?”

He shook his head, a smile on his face as he chuckled, letting his head fall again.

“You’re different you know?”

“I know. But I hope it’s a good different.” I hoped as I smiled. “Now, what happened back there?”


	5. Chapter Five

ΩΩΩΩΩ ILYA ΩΩΩΩΩ

I glared at the Jedi in front of me, well one that doesn’t deserve the title. Jillian Wiefel, another Jedi rehability. I’d first met him when we were first taken by the Council and then judged as to what our fate would be. Unfortunately, Yoda chose to keep Jillian because of the fact that Jillian was the apprentice of Count Dooku who was once Yoda’s Padawan. But Jillian’s always had an air around him that just screamed trouble and darkness. Maybe it was the way he looked at certain people like he knew or as if he had an evil plan. I just hated him with a passion.

He seemed to study the look on my face, cooing sickeningly at me, “Oh, why the face, Ilya? Not happy to see me?”

“Why would I be?” I stated coldly, seeing him smirk at me before he leaned across the table in the room I was hanging around until I was summoned.

“Hmph.” Jillian plopped down, tapping his chin as he thought about what to do before he smirked once more, looking at me as I turned to leave, knowing that he wasn’t leaving any time soon. So I acted on it. “Hey, where’re you going?”

“Anywhere but here.” I said and he said something that made me stop in my tracks, something only those who consist of my mother, Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan know. How did he?

“Oh, but I just wanted to ask you questions about your mother, Duchess of Mandalore.” He pouted before it twisted into a smile, knowing that he got me on that one. “Isn’t that right, son of Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore?” He gasped in mock surprise as I looked over my shoulder slowly to stare back at him with narrowed eyes. “Then that make you, Ilya Kryze of Mandalore! Well, isn’t that a surprise! I had no idea she had a son or any children in fact!”

I glared at him over my shoulder, hissing out my next choice of words through clenched teeth. “Where. Did. You. Hear. That.” I wasn’t asking. He tapped his chin in feign thought, humming to add more act to it.

“Let me see.” He wondered. “Who told me, indeed?” He smiled once he figured it out, placing his chin in his palm. “That’s right. I remember now. Master Dooku told me something about a Tarek who is-well- _was_ Senator Amidala's brother. It really is a shame that he was killed so easily! I mean, isn't the main purpose of a Jedi to protect those who are important? Maybe if you hadn't gotten so attached to him, he would've lived-"

My fists clenched as I whirled, lunging over the table with a growl, hands wrapping around Jillian’s neck as I sent the both of us falling back, taking with us the chair that he was sitting in, the loud thud echoing through the room as his breath hitched. We held each other’s gaze for a few long seconds, flaming green ones meeting cold hazel ones before a glint reached his eyes, a smirk falling across his lips once more.

“Well, look at this scene.” He purred, before he darted up in a on quick movement, his head slamming into mine, distorting everything before the ignition of a lightsaber was heard and the whoosh of it flying through the air. The stinging burning pain of a lightsaber coming in contact with my cheek registered, as everything seemed to slowly come back into focus, a grunt leaving me before I was suddenly slammed onto the table, my back flat on the table, wrists pinned above my head. Jillian hovered over me as he snickered, hovering his lightsaber above my face. “But, I much better like this scene. You like nice that way.”

‘What pinned? I feel so complimented.’

I made a gagging sound in the back of my throat, eyes trained on the lightsaber before it went flying out of his grip, startling him. I took this moment to kick him off, hearing him grunt with an ‘oof’ as he went stumbling back. I rolled backwards off the table, landing with my feet on the table when he suddenly shouted at me.

“You son of a-”

“Language.” I mocked just to pull his leg, not even regretting it when I was sent flying back with such force, it pulled the door right off it’s hinges and flying into the far wall of the hall, catching stares and gasps at the sudden destruction of property and a person.

“What the-” I looked over, momentarily forgetting about the hustle at hand as I spotted a familiar looking Jedi, the small Togruta next to him blinking in shock and bewilderment before I was was knocked back into the present as the green lightsaber of Jillian’s came spinning out. This elicited a hiss of pain as the blade made a nice cut on my shoulder, my hand immediately flying to apply pressure to the wound as Jillian stepped out from the confines of the room, the lightsaber flying back into his grip.

“Whoops. It slipped.” He said sarcastically, when another voice, a more commanding voice we both knew very well cut through, interrupting and successfully halting the fight.

“Hey!” We both looked over to see Obi-Wan at the opposite end of the hall from Anakin and Ahsoka, a angry and disappointed look on his face at the both of us. “What do you think you’re both doing?”

“I was just teaching Ilya here what to do in certain fight situations.” Jillian tried to play off and Obi-Wan gave him a disbelieving look.

“He has others he can ask, in specifically me or Anakin here.” Said Jedi was immediately entering the conversation with an equally angry look, though was less presented as he was more of one that if he wasn’t fuming his anger in words, it was a silent death glare. In this moment, Jillian was getting Anakin’s full attention and I was getting Obi-Wan’s full attention as he looked at the wound on my shoulder, unable to inspect it enough without a hiss of pain from me and a jerk away before he moved onto lifting and angling my head to see the cut on my cheek.

“Well, he needed to learn them quickly and I just happened to be here.” Jillian stated in matter of fact, earning a despised look from Anakin, knowing that just from the look on his face, it said something along the lines of ‘bullshit’ but I knew he wasn’t going to saw that, knowing the Obi-Wan would immediately call him on it.

“As if, get out of here before we report your behavior.”

“You can check the security tapes to see if I’m lying if you really want to know. I know they won’t lie.” Jillian stated before giving me one last look.

“We will.” Ahsoka huffed as Jillian disappeared down the hall. I hated that guy so much. He never felt right. She then turned her concerned eyes to look up at me. “Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you too badly, right?”

“Just a few cuts, and bruises, nothing more.” Obi-Wan concluded from his inspection when Anakin’s voice caught my attention, drawing my eyes to look at the brown haired Jedi, his eyes soon drifting over to meet mine as he stated his opinion on Jillian.

“Well, that guy's obnoxious.” He said before the anger fell from his face as he noticed my eyes were already trained on him, a soft look in his as they stared at me, glancing at the cut on my cheek to the one on my shoulder and the red spot on my head from where Jillian slammed his head into mine.

“And has a weird feeling around him.” Ahsoka stated immediately getting a sound of agreement from Anakin.

“Yeah! That two.”

“And if he was really going to lie to another Jedi, at least learn how to do it and then do it properly. I mean, really. It’s nothing but a skill.” Ahsoka stated this, and I couldn’t help the small chuckle that left me as Anakin set his gaze on her abruptly, a shocked and inquiring yet knowing look on his face. She had said the wrong thing. Or at least phrased it wrong.

“What do you mean by that, Snips?” He stated forcefully and she immediately started to fidget nervously.

“Uh. Nothing?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll let it slide this time but don’t think I’m letting that go yet.” Anakin stated before he looked back up at me, glancing around at us. “I bet I could make a book out of all the things that turns me-no-everyone off about that guy. A book!”

A laugh this time.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

I winced as the doc rubbed a little too hard on the cut on my face, causing me to hiss and jerk away from them as they startled back as well, an offending glare on my face as the female doctor I had in front of me squeaked in apology before I allowed her to get back to work. Once she had disinfected that placed a bandage on it, she moved onto the cut on my shoulder. It had become numb enough from the ice she’d placed on it, knowing that lightsaber burns were literally burns and what happens with a sword. It was ready enough that she could start to apply that stitches that I needed on it.

Ahsoka was kind enough to sit next to me through this whole ordeal, holding the pack of ice in her hand against my forehead where Jillian’s head collided with mine. Anakin and Obi-Wan stood to the side, watching as the lady pushed the needle into my skin, a wince escaping me before Anakin started talking to distract all of them away from the cringyness of watching or anything with stitches.

“So, what was that dude’s problem?” Anakin asked and Obi-Wan clarified the name for him.

“Who, Jillian?”

“Yeah, whatever, that dude.”

“He doesn’t like Ilya, that’s for starters.”

“Well, obviously.” Ahsoka stated, rolling her eyes slightly. Lucky for her, over the time span of when she was first assigned to Anakin till now, she’s grown on Obi-Wan so he took no offense to what she had said.

“And, why?” Anakin questioned.

“Cause he’s a dick-ow!” I snapped as the doctor glanced up at me, apologetically under the glare I sent her once more.

“Sorry.”  
(Gonna change to 3rd person and see how that goes)

Ahsoka looked over from her concentration on keeping the ice that was pressed against Ilya’s head from adding any additional harm to him from either being pressed too hard or certain sharp edges digging into his skin. She couldn’t help but sneak a peek at her Master, having noticed since the first time they’d encountered Ilya and had to work with him, her Master has had quite an interest in him, always watching him in some way. Along with the fact that whenever Anakin started with Ilya, it always ended up sound like a lover’s quarrel, causing the young Togruta to sigh and roll her eyes, though it was quite amusing to say so herself. And it was even better when Ilya would face Anakin, being at least a few inches shorter to the 6’1 Jedi Knight. She’d noticed that Anakin would then proceed to smirk down at the younger man as they continued to bicker.

At this precise moment, she could clearly see how her master was clearly watching the doctor’s work closely, eyes glancing up at every hiss of pain that Ilya elicited before Anakin’s eyes would fall back to the work. So, she decided to play with this, knowing that Obi-Wan must’ve noticed the way Anakin was with the younger. Which the auburn haired Jedi did. Especially when the pair were walking down the hall to where himself and Satine had arrived to greet them. He could still remember the way Anakin had that sly smirk on his face while Ilya had stared at him with a hard glare at having the tallers youngling tossed upon him.

She quickly thought of a master plan before setting it in motion, putting her okay acting skills to use. “Oh! I just remember! I forgot something that I needed for the trip.” This immediately caught the attention of all Jedi in the room, watching as their eyes landed on her.

“Oh? And what is it that you have forgotten?” Obi-Wan questioned and she smiled sheepishly, playing her role well.

“My other lightsaber.” She admitted and Anakin immediately interjected with a confused look on his face.

“What? But you have your other one, can’t you just use one?” He asked.

“I specialize in Jar’Kai remember!” She stated before she shook her head, getting up and handing the ice pack to the free Jedi that was closest to her, which turned out to be Anakin, earning a slight protest from him.

“Hey, wait-”

“Thank you, Master!” She shouted before disappearing out the door before her master could protest against her, leaving him to sigh as the door shut behind her. Anakin couldn’t help but think of how much work Ahsoka was; she was snippy, didn’t listen to orders all the time, and she would cut him off just like that, which ended up making him sound like a complete fool when he tries to say something but she had already disappeared to leave him in a very much awkward situation. He was definitely going to get her back sometime. That is for sure.

The coldness of the ice pack in his hand registered as he glanced down at it, immediately remembering what she’d done with it just before she left, glancing up to look at Ilya whose attention was on the door that had just closed. It wasn’t long until Ilya’s eyes met his, a confused look in them.

“What was that about?” He asked and Anakin just shook his head, chuckling airly as he approached the male’s side, gently placing the ice on his head. He could see the muscles in Ilya’s shoulders tense at the intruding coldness of the ice before eventually relaxing as it helped to ease the throbbing pain in his head that had made a significant downgrade to its former drumming self. Anakin had to tear his eyes away from Ilya’s shirtless shoulders, not that it wasn’t a nice view, but because of a scar that was clear against the male’s skin, one that ran from the crook of his neck and ran down to disappear his back. Anakin didn’t know how far it went but he didn’t want to think about how Ilya had gotten it.

“Hell if I knew.” Anakin said, hearing the soft laugh of the male in front of him as his eyes fell to stare down at the patient. Ilya could feel the stare Anakin had on him, knowing that it was to make sure the ice pack stayed in place but Ilya couldn’t help the shifty feeling he had and the reason was because Anakin was standing so close to him while Ilya was shirtless and had so much focus landed on him. Ilya knew that was nothing to get fidgeting over but, he did nonetheless. Which he thought was stupid but, what was he going to do? He couldn’t just tell himself not to feel anything-

“Ow.” He yelped as a certain press of the ice pack sent a small flash of pain followed by a freeze of the moving ice pack, using this moment to glance up to see an apologetic look on Anakin’s face that kinda looked like a wince from having caused Ilya any pain.

“Sorry.”


End file.
